Orca
Orca (オルカ) is one of the midfielders of Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0, and later on for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *''"A Midfielder who carries the ball past people like a spring. Beta’s good conversation partner"'' Appearance She has light pink hair, grey eyes and tan skin. She is also very tall and lean. She wears the same device and uniform as everyone in Protocol Omega and Protocol Omega 2.0. Plot The Beginning She first appeared in Episode 5 along with Protocol Omega 2.0. She attempted to kick Fei Rune but he dodged it. In the Episode 6, she injured Kurumada while he was using Dash Train. She also shot the ball to the referee, after Dorimu got a red card and she didn't want to listen to the referee, telling him to shut up. She appeared again in Episode 10 and Episode 11 with the rest of her team. When Nishiki missed the ball and Tenma wanted to get it, she used her head to kick the ball outside of the line. After Protocol Omega 2.0 got tied with Raimon, Beta got mad and used Ghost Mixi Max on the team and after that, they won with 5-3. Sengoku Era In Episode 16 and Episode 17, she appeared along with her teammates. They fought against Raimon in the Sengoku era. In the first half, they were tied with 1-1 with Raimon. In the second half, they got their second goal but then Shindou mastered his Keshin Armed and scored the second goal for Raimon. After that, Shindou Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga. Orca was seen trying to stop Shindou but Shindou easily passed her and scored the third goal with Setsuna Boost. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 lost with 3-2 and were taken away by Gamma. France Era In Episode 18, she was selected to be a player from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, she and her teammates where badly beaten by Zanark Abalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped El Dorado's Eternal Prision. She was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, Orca appeared with the other Protocol Omega members. Later, she was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 02 and was seen training with her team but the training didn't really go well since the team didn't work together and ignored Shindou's orders In Episode 42 and Episode 43, her team fought againt Giru in the Ragnarok Stadium. The first half didn't go well since the team still couldn't cooperate with each other and were passing to their own teammates who they played with in the El Dorado teams. When Shindou asked to pass to him, Orca said that's fine but passed to Beta, which made Shindou a slightly angry in which Orca sarcasticly said sorry and that he didn't have to be mad on her. She and Einamu wanted to fight against each other but Shindou stopped them on time and went back to their positions. When Alpha, Beta and Gamma used Shoot Command 24 together, it surprised her, Einamu and Galling that they worked together and the second half went much better than the first half, resulting that El Dorado Team 02 had won with 4-3. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone In order to recruit Orca, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Route Craft License (Dropped from Omega Elites) *'Player': Jigsaw *'Topic': Women Soccer Team After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 124 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 112 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 90 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 08' *'OF Offense Command 04' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 08' *'OF Offense Command 04' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Abalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Abalonic' **'SK Crusher' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' Category:Girls Category:Fire Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:El Dorado Team 02